yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuya Jonouchi and Dark Marik's Duel (manga)
| location = Duel Tower | event = Battle City | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! }} Katsuya Jonouchi and Dark Marik faced each other in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters in the first semifinal of the Battle City tournament. Jonouchi had hoped to face Dark Marik, so he could free Mai Kujaku from the Penalty Game, Dark Marik had inflicted upon her. Dark Marik admittedly underestimated Jonouchi and had to employ "The Sun Dragon Ra" to fight him. Although Jonouchi had enough Life Points to continue the Duel, the nature of the Shadow Game caused him to feel the pain of Ra's judgment. This rendered him unable to continue fighting and left him in a coma after the Duel. Events Prior After defeating Mai Kujaku in a Shadow Game, Dark Marik subjected her to the "Brain Insect" Penalty Game, leaving her friends 24 hours to rescue her before her brain tissues became devoured. Katsuya Jonouchi resolved to defeat Dark Marik to save Mai. He succeeded in influencing the match-up-organizing battle royal to set Dark Marik as his opponent in the Battle City semifinals, even though this meant putting his promise to Duel Dark Yugi on hold. .]] Dark Marik had hoped to Duel Dark Yugi in the quarterfinals to satisfy his eagerness to kill him, but felt prepared to defeat whichever opponent he was given. After Jonouchi eliminated him in the battle royal, he became interested in sending Jonouchi to the darkness. Having made their way to the stage on the top of the Duel Tower, Jonouchi commented on the waste of scenery and Dark Marik joked about decorating it with Jonouchi's body. Dark Yugi reminded Jonouchi of the importance of him winning. Jonouchi pledged that he would win, take Marik's God card and fulfill their promised Duel, by facing Dark Yugi in the finals. Kaiba laughed at the idea of Jonouchi winning and predicted his defeat occurring in a matter of seconds. He warned Jonouchi and Dark Yugi that Dark Marik's "The Sun Dragon Ra" had terrifying abilities that they did not know about. Jonouchi began to worry when he said that even Dark Yugi would be powerless against "Ra". However Kaiba said that "Ra" could be defeated, but to figure out how, he would need to see Dark Marik use it again and that Jonouchi would be his guinea pig for that. While Jonouchi accepted that "Ra" was powerful, he had some faith in his Deck, which contained the souls of Duelists he defeated in the tournament and a strong motive to win, in needing to save Mai. Duel Turn 1: Jonouchi turns the Duel into a Shadow Game.]] Jonouchi Set "Question" and Summoned "Panther Warrior". As he declared the end of his turn, he noticed the field becoming surrounded in black mist, as Dark Marik turned the Duel into a Shadow Game. Dark Marik asked if Jonouchi really wished to see Mai that badly and offered to let him, by sending him to death's dark world. Turn 2: Dark Marik Dark Marik Summoned "Helpoemer". Jonouchi accepted the Shadow Game and Dark Marik informed him that there was no turning back now; he was to slowly await the coming of his death and unlike Mai, would have nobody coming to his rescue. Jonouchi asked him to quit yapping and announce the end of his turn, if he was done. Before doing so, Dark Marik wished to inform him of the Penalty Game that would befall the loser, wherein they would sink into darkness and eternal pain. He then Set "Hidden Soldiers" and ended his turn. Turn 3: Jonouchi feels pain from "Viser Des".]] Jonouchi noticed a lifeline now connecting him to "Panther Warrior". Dark Marik explained that this was just like his Duel with Mai, players will feel the pain of their monsters. He tempted Jonouchi to try attack his monster and make him feel pain. Jonouchi noted the identical ATK values of "Helpoemer" and "Panther Warrior", meaning an attack would result in a stalemate. He Summoned "Rocket Warrior", which let Dark Marik activate his Trap Card, "Hidden Soldiers", Special Summoning "Viser Des". Jonouchi recognized this monster from when it had caused Mai pain. The Trap allowed him to use the effect of "Viser Des", causing it to clamp onto "Panther Warrior", reducing its ATK ("Panther Warrior": 2000 → 1500 ATK). As the screws in the "Viser Des" torture device bore into Jonouchi's monster's head, Jonouchi felt the same sensation. He dropped to his knees in pain and clasped onto the sides of his head. Dark Marik laughed and stated that Jonouchi could not avoid the pain and the more his hatred grows, the more he will suffer. Understanding the pain Mai endured, Jonouchi refused to forgive Dark Marik and swore to help her get revenge. To Dark Marik's surprise, Jonouchi managed to overcome the pain and stand up. Jonouchi threatened to open a hole in Dark Marik's stomach and used the effect of "Rocket Warrior". As it attacked "Helpoemer", it was not destroyed and blasted through the body of "Helpoemer", reducing its ATK ("Helpoemer": 2000 → 500 ATK). Dark Mari recoiled in pain. He suffered further pain, as Jonouchi got "Panther Warrior" to attack and destroy "Helpoemer" (Dark Marik: 4000 → 3000 Life Points). However Dark Marik stood up straight again and laughed, since the battle was going as planned. " takes one of Jonouchi's cards.]] The effect of "Helpoemer", caused it to be placed in Jonouchi's Graveyard, where Jonouchi could hear it reciting poems of Hell. An arm extended out of his Graveyard, grabbed a card from Jonouchi's hand and pulled it into the Graveyard. Dark Marik explained that this would happen during each of Jonouchi's Battle Phases. Turn 4: Dark Marik Dark Marik reviewed Jonouchi's monsters and saw no major threat. With "Panther Warrior" tortured by "Viser Des", it was losing 500 ATK each turn, could not be Sacrificed and was causing Jonouchi pain, so Dark Marik decided not to destroy it. He Set "Coffin Seller" and Summoned "Gil Garth". When he ended his turn without attacking, Jonouchi became cautious that he had a trap lined up. Turn 5: Jonouchi Jonouchi drew "Jinzo". Since it required two Sacrifices, he Summoned "Baby Dragon" in Defense Mode and switched "Rocket Warrior" to Defense Mode, hoping to Sacrifice the two of them next turn. "Viser Des" tightened its grip on "Panther Warrior" ("Panther Warrior": 1500 → 1000 ATK), causing further pain to Jonouchi. The effect of "Helpoemer" also activated, taking "Jinzo" from Jonouchi's hand. From Jonouchi's reaction, Dark Marik could tell he had just lost an important card. The discard allowed Dark Marik to activate "Coffin Seller", which inflicted 700 damage to Jonouchi each time a card is sent to his Graveyard (Jonouchi: 4000 → 3300 Life Points). Turn 6: Dark Marik Dark Marik Set "Malevolent Catastrophe" and "Dark Wall of Wind" . Since "Malevolent Catastrophe" destroys all cards on the field and Jonouchi had five cards, he planned on using it with "Coffin Seller" to take out Jonouchi's remaining Life Points. Dark Marik Sacrificed "Gil Garth" for "Legend Devil", warning Jonouchi that he would need to defeat it straight away or it would get stronger each turn. Turn 7: Jonouchi " destroys Dark Marik's Trap Cards.]] Jonouchi smiled and said that it was Dark Marik who had played into his hands. He activated "Question" and explained that each player was to guess the top monster in their opponents' Graveyard and if an opponent guessed wrong, the player got to Summon their monster. Jonouchi knew Dark Marik had Sacrificed "Gil Garth", but Dark Marik did not know which card "Helpoemer" had randomly discarded. Dark Marik did not get to revive his monster, but Jonouchi got "Jinzo", whose effect destroyed "Coffin Seller" and "Malevolent Catastrophe". Jonouchi's supporters celebrated and Dark Yugi noted that Jonouchi was indeed on the path to becoming a true Duelist. "Jinzo" attacked and destroyed "Legend Devil" (Dark Marik: 3000 → 2400 Life Points) and Dark Yugi observed that if Jonouchi could attack directly with his remaining three monsters, he would win. Mokuba asked Kaiba if Jonouchi could win, but Kaiba told him not to insult the holder of a God card. Jonouchi got "Baby Dragon", "Rocket Warrior" and "Panther Warrior" to attack directly, but Dark Marik activated "Dark Wall of Wind", shielding himself from direct attacks. "Viser Des" tightened its grip on "Panther Warrior" ("Panther Warrior": 1000 → 500 ATK) and "Helpoemer" took another of Jonouchi's cards. Jonouchi clasped his head and pain and had his card discarded. Dark Marik said that it would not end there; he was now considering how to repay Jonouchi for the pain he made him suffer that turn. Turn 8: Dark Marik ", Summoned to Jonouchi's side of the field]] Dark Marik drew and Summoned "Lava Golem". Jonouchi was surprised by its 3000 ATK and how Dark Marik Summoned a Level 8 monster, without Sacrifice. Dark Marik clarified that the monster was being Summoned to Jonouchi's field, with two of his monsters, "Jinzo" and "Baby Dragon", as Sacrifices. Jonouchi found himself imprisoned in the steel cage that hung from the monster's neck. Dark Marik said he should be grateful to gain control of a 3000-ATK monster, but it would scorch the earth each turn, causing its controller great pain. With "Jinzo" gone, Dark Marik was able to Set "Monster Relief". He tempted Jonouchi, by pointing out that he could win with a successful attack from "Lava Golem" next turn. Turn 9: Jonouchi Dark Yugi was certain that Dark Marik would not simply hand such a powerful monster to Jonouchi and knew he had some hidden strategy. He and Jonouchi were both hopeful, that Jonouchi's next draw would be "Giant Trunade" to clear the path for a safe attack, but he got "Foolish Burial". Jonouchi knew that Dark Marik had a trap prepared, but with by taking no action, his Life Points would wither away, so he opted to attack. Dark Marik informed him that the attack name for "Lava Golem" was "Golem Volcano", but Jonouchi decided to name the attack himself and called it "Jonouchi Fire" as he attacked. Dark Marik activated "Monster Relief" to return "Viser Des" to his hand and re-Summon it. No longer clamped to one of Jonouchi's monsters, it was able to defend him from attacks, while its effect prevented it from being destroyed. As Jonouchi ended his turn, "Lava Golem" poured lava around the cage, lowering his Life Points (Jonouchi: 3300 → 2600 Life Points) and "Helpoemer" discarded another card. Turn 10: Dark Marik Dark Marik considered the possibility of Jonouchi Sacrificing his monsters, including "Lava Golem". He activated "Machine Duplication" to multiply a mechanical monster with less than 500 ATK. He targeted "Viser Des" and Summoned two more copies of it from his Deck. He clamped two of them to "Lava Golem" and "Rocket Warrior" and kept the third to defend himself. With Sacrifice Summons restricted, Dark Marik suggested surrendering might be Jonouchi's best option. Honda worried that Jonouchi had no way out of this situation and Kaiba was disappointed, thinking that "Ra" was not going to be used in the Duel. Turn 11: Jonouchi Jonouchi figured, he had better get rid of "Lava Golem" before it got rid of his remaining Life Points. He refused to give up and drew "Gilford the Lightning", which he thought was of no use, since it required two Sacrifices. However, he looked at the "Graceful Dice" in his hand and figured there might be a way. Jonouchi activated "Graceful Dice", targeting "Viser Des" and rolling a 6, multiplying its ATK by the result ("Viser Des": 500 → 3000 ATK). Now having too much ATK to be supported by "Machine Duplication", the extra copies of "Viser Des" were destroyed, leaving Dark Marik with just the one defending himself. " destroys "Viser Des", with its effect.]] Jonouchi Sacrificed "Lava Golem", "Rocket Warrior" and "Panther Warrior" to Summon "Gilford the Lightning". Since he used three monsters to Summon it, he got to use its "Lightning Thunder" effect to destroy all Dark Marik's monsters, regardless of their defenses, including the invincibility effect of "Viser Des". Not noticing Dark Marik's face-down card, Jonouchi attacked directly with "Gilford", but Dark Marik activated "Nightmare Mirror". Jonouchi appeared in the mirror's reflection, becoming the target of the attack and losing 1000 Life Points (Jonouchi: 2600 → 1600 Life Points). Dark Marik discarded "The Sun Dragon Ra", as part of the effect of "Nightmare Mirror". Turn 12: Dark Marik Dark Marik confessed to underestimating Jonouchi and said that they could not end this without Jonouchi seeing God with his own eyes. He activated "Monster Reborn" to revive "The Sun Dragon Ra". He then transformed "Ra" into its final form, "God Phoenix". He had previously thought that he would not need to show Jonouchi the true nature of God and told him he could be proud. Jonouchi noticed that "Ra" was in a different than when it defeated Mai. Dark Marik turned to Dark Yugi and Kaiba and said that they should thank Jonouchi for giving them a preview of what awaits them in the finals. He suggested that they give him a round of applause, but make it loud enough for him to hear it in Hell. Kaiba admitted that Jonouchi's performance was "not bad for a deadbeat Duelist" and that he had earned his respect. " destroys "Gilford".]] Jonouchi was unhappy with Dark Marik's confidence that he had won and pointed out that with no Sacrifices "Ra" had 0 ATK, which despite being a God was not enough to overcome "Gilford". Dark Marik told him to be quiet and wait for death, since soon enough he would be wandering in Hell with the painful sensation of the third special power of "Ra" burned into his soul. He revealed that by paying 1000 Life Points, "Ra" could incinerate all monsters on the field. Jonouchi thought that this would be insufficient, since he would still have Life Points, but Dark Marik reminded him of the nature of the Shadow Game; in feeling the pain of his monsters, Jonouchi was about to suffer God's judgment. Dark Marik activated the effect of "God Phoenix" (Dark Marik: 2400 → 1400 Life Points) and Jonouchi worried that if he lost now, he would not see Mai or Yugi again. "Ra" engulfed "Gilford" in a pillar of fire, causing Jonouchi to scream in pain, while Dark Marik laughed. Jonouchi dropped to his knees and the attack ended. When the flames cleared, Dark Marik was surprised to see that Jonouchi was still alive. Jonouchi began to hallucinate that he was seeing Dark Yugi before him. Dark Yugi said that Jonouchi had made it to the finals and this was their promised Duel. Jonouchi remembered withstanding the attack from "Ra" and the effect of "Monster Reborn" ceasing next turn. Dark Yugi confirmed and added that Jonouchi Summoned "Gearfried the Iron Knight" next turn and defeated Dark Marik. "Ra" disappeared at the end of Dark Marik's turn, since Spell Cards could only affect God cards for one turn. Dark Marik was shocked and wondered if this meant Jonouchi had a stronger willpower than his God. Jonouchi's friends celebrated and commented that Jonouchi just needed to attack to win. Kaiba was surprised and Dark Yugi called Jonouchi a hero. Turn 13: Jonouchi Jonouchi drew "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and Summoned it. He looked at Dark Yugi and thought he was about to win, but then collapsed and the projection of "Gearfried" faded away. With Jonouchi unable to continue, Dark Marik was declared the winner. Aftermath Anzu, Hiroto Honda, Shizuka and Dark Yugi rushed to Jonouchi's body. Dark Marik nearly vomited at the thought of how he almost lost to Jonouchi, but laughed in celebration of thinking he had killed him. Honda reported that Jonouchi was not breathing and Mokuba ordered Isono to fetch the medics. Honda shook Jonouchi's body and threatened to kick his butt, if he did not wake up. Yugi, Anzu, Shizuka and Honda began to cry. Kaiba noted that Jonouchi had fought until the end and in death accepted him as a true Duelist. Dark Marik laughed, claimed that Jonouchi was dead, another sacrifice to the shadows and asked who was next. As he left the arena, Kaiba told him that Jonouchi's death was not in vein. It had forced Dark Marik to show his hand and he had now figured the key to defeating his God card. After Jonouchi was taken to the medical room, Dark Yugi lost the will to continue fighting. His promise to Duel Jonouchi had been what had kept him going. He wondered what importance the God cards or his memories were and if he had lost Jonouchi over them. The only thing left to keep him going was his hatred for Dark Marik, he thought, but even after that Jonouchi would still be gone. For a moment, he thought he saw Jonouchi standing beside him. He remembered Jonouchi asking him what a true Duelist is and noticed a light coming from the Millennium Tauk is his pocket. Despite Ishizu saying before that it had lost its powers, it showed Dark Yugi a vision of him facing Jonouchi in a Duel, with Jonouchi saying that their Battle City was not over yet. Believing in that future, Dark Yugi was given a reason to continue fighting. Cards used The following cards appeared in this Duel. References Category:Battle City Duels (manga)